walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Connie (TV Series)
Connie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of Magna's group and Kelly's sister. Overview Connie is a seasoned, independent, and intelligent deaf survivor. Despite her disability, she uses her other senses as an advantage to read people, situations, and trouble. She acts as her group's eyes and is always aware of her surroundings, keeping one step ahead. She also uses American Sign Language (ASL) to communicate with her group and other survivors in small talks as a strength. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Connie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she has a sister, Kelly. Connie also mentioned that she was a journalist, while her sister remarks that she was being humble. This is due to the fact she exposed many corrupt politicians and put them behind bars. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Connie and her sister Kelly met fellow survivors Luke, Bernie, Magna and Yumiko, among other survivors. The group survived for several years, eventually becoming closer and seeing each other as family. However, as the years went by, several members of the group died. The group resided in different communities, such as Jones Springs and Coalport, both which eventually fell causing the group's distrust in rejoining any other similar settlements. Season 9 "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna's group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Connie and the group escape into the woods to find a 9-year-old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now?" In the woods, Connie and the group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won't return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Connie and the group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they'll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko's condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. Michonne arrives on horseback and doesn't look pleased to see the new arrivals. She frisks Magna and asks Eugene why they're here. Aaron claims it was his call but Michonne reminds him it's not his call to make. "I decided," Judith tells her. Michonne scolds her but Aaron says they're here now and they should decide their fate together, while Gabriel suggests they vote tomorrow. Michonne agrees and instructs her people to put them in holding. The next day, Connie and the group stand before the Alexandria council for questioning. They ask who their leader is and Magna claims they're a team, while Luke explains their group used to be bigger and that they just lost their friend, Bernie. Gabriel asks about their former professions. Luke was a music teacher, Magna was a truck stop waitress, Connie was a journalist and Kelly was a high school student. Luke says they should trust them, but Michonne isn't done with questions. She stands up and asks Magna to see her left hand, which has a prison tattoo. Michonne then calls her out for the hidden knife on her belt, which she puts on the table. Michonne storms out, saying she'll second any of their motions. Magna tries to question her but is shut off. Later, in the infirmary, Siddiq updates Connie and the rest on Yumiko's condition. Luke asks him if he has been there since the start but Siddiq confesses that he was also found in the woods, but things were different in the past. At night, Connie and the rest scold Magna for ruining their chance to stay. Luke asks Magna to hand over her necklace, which also doubles as a knife, but she's reluctant. Magna says they should fight their way through Alexandria to take their supplies before heading out, but Connie tells her to leave Michonne and Judith out of it. Luke says they save the fighting for people who deserve it, and Magna finally surrenders the necklace. The next day, Connie and the group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Connie says goodbye to Judith in ASL while she says she will practice. Michonne rides up and says she's going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna's group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn't trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she's just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna's giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna's upset at the sight of Bernie's things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she's returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Connie and Kelly sleep side by side. She and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna's leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can't take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there are walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several walkers as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna's group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can't put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita's injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they're on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on Eugene, Aaron, Daryl, and Rosita's situations. She then informs Connie and the rest of the group that they'll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Magna questions to Yumiko why Hilltop is led by a guy named Jesus but Connie assures her it's probably just a nickname. Yumiko suggests they work on proving their worth so they can stay. Michonne then introduces the new group to Carol, who happily introduces herself through sign language, which Connie appreciates. "Omega" In the woods, Connie and her group follow Tara in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. Later, in their trailer, Yumiko suggests they leave to search for Luke again but Magna warns they could lose everything if they disobey Tara's wishes. Kelly reveals that she saw some kids sneak out of Hilltop and agrees with Yumiko that they should search for Luke. They take a vote and decide to leave that night. At night, in the woods, Connie and the rest find a new set of tracks that could be from the Whisperers. As a herd approaches, Yumiko has second thoughts about leaving. Magna and Connie back her up, but Kelly breaks down, reminding them Luke saved her in Coalport. Connie comforts her and tells Magna and Yumiko to return without them and she'll stay and talk to Kelly. Unknownst to them, a Whisperer watches them from the woods. In the morning, Connie follows behind as Kelly is escorted by guards to Hilltop. Suddenly, a small group of Whisperers approaches the gates, forcing Connie to hide in the cornfield while Kelly is brought back inside to the hilltop, much to her protest. "Bounty" In the cornfield, Connie watches as Alpha signals for more Whisperers to show up and nearly gets spotted by a Whisperer until they walk away. Later, Connie watches as a herd arrives and Alpha instructs her people to draw them away. Luke spots Connie in the cornfields and signs behind his back for her to keep quiet. Suddenly, a Whisperer's baby starts crying, which attracts the walkers over. Alpha shrugs at the mother, indicating she should leave the baby to die. Alden and Luke scream for them not to but Alpha explains it's natural selection. Luke frantically signs Connie to grab the baby. Connie runs out of the cornfield, sling-shots a walker, and grabs it. The Whisperers around her unsheathe blades as Connie escapes back into the cornfield. Daryl runs in and kills the walkers around her while Kelly, Tammy, and Earl step in to rescue her. She is then escorted inside Hilltop. At night, Connie watches in thought as her companions drink and celebrate Luke's safety. A while later, she goes outside and sits by a table to write something. Suddenly, she notices Daryl getting ready to leave and stops him. He explains he is going in search of Henry and she writes him a note, claiming that she wants to tag along. Daryl reluctantly agrees and they set off. "Guardians" In the woods, Connie and Daryl look for Henry and realize that the Whisperers caught up with him. They kill some walkers and Daryl orders his dog to bring him the bolt back, but he refuses. Connie smiles as Daryl calls him a bad dog. Later, she and Daryl watch from some bushes as some Whisperers draw a herd to devour some corpses. At night, Connie and Daryl, dressed as Whisperers, lure the herd into the Whisperers' camp. In the middle of the chaos, Connie and Daryl grab Henry, who grabs Lydia, and together they escape. "Chokepoint" In the woods, following their daring escape from the Whisperers, Daryl blames Lydia for getting them into this mess and says she can't go with them back to Hilltop. Connie and Henry refuse to leave her behind and run off with her in another direction. Daryl reluctantly follows them. At dawn, Connie and Daryl devise a plan to use an office building as a means of separating the Whisperers from the undead. Lydia warns Daryl that Alpha's going to send Beta, who's their best fighter. “We’ll kill him first”, ''Daryl promises. Inside the office building, Connie reveals to Daryl that her group used the building to hide supplies and they argue about how they should proceed afterwards, with Connie saying Lydia should come back with them because they have more to lose than her. Later, Lydia spots a group of walkers/whisperers emerge from the bushes. In the middle of the group is Beta, who quietly instructs his people to spread out as Daryl shoots one of them with his crossbow. Beta and his people break in and quickly discover a trap meant to separate them from the dead. Meanwhile, Daryl makes Lydia hide in a closet as the Whisperers creep upstairs. Henry knocks one of them out as Connie slingshots another, before going to hunt down the others. Suddenly, a Whisperer stabs Henry in the leg, but is then tackled by Daryl's dog. Connie finishes it off as Lydia breaks out and goes to help Henry. Afterward, Connie draws the herd away with her slingshot and Daryl tells the others they’re headed to Alexandria to get Henry help because it’s closer. However, he doesn't intend to stay and they will instead keep moving on. "Scars" Connie arrives at Alexandria with Daryl, Henry, and Lydia. From a guardpost, Michonne tells Daryl she's skeptical of Lydia but he assures her she’s on their side. Inside, Connie tells Michonne that she's thankfull to her for everything. At night, Connie, Daryl, Henry, and Lydia leave for the Kingdom. The next day, Connie, Daryl, Henry, and Lydia encounter Michonne and Judith in the woods and join them on their way towards the Kingdom. "The Calm Before" Connie and the group arrive at the Kingdom as the fair starts. She runs to her sister and hugs her, before embracing her whole group. Later, Connie says goodbye to Yumiko and Magna as they prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. She also says goodbye to Daryl and promises him to watch after his dog until he returns. In the fair, Connie apologises to Kelly for leaving in a rush and confess she saved the baby because she still hasn't moved on from a past trauma. Later, Connie and Kelly try to help Earl look for Tammy around the fair. The next day, in the Kingdom, Connie listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen. Season 10 Connie will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Connie has killed: *Rasmus ''(Off-Screen, Alongside Daryl) *Whisperer Guard #1 (Caused, Alongside Daryl) *Bitten Whisperer (Caused, Alive, Alongside Daryl) *Female Whisperer Tracker *At least 4 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Kelly and Connie share a loving family relationship. While being interviewed, Connie explained she is Kelly's "guardian angel", only for Kelly to say it is the other way around, showing that both sisters trust and rely on each other. Kelly is also shown to be proud of her sister and thinks she is too humble, revealing more details about her work. Magna Connie seems to respect Magna as a leader while caring deeply for her as a friend, seeing her as family. Yumiko Yumiko seems rather protective of Connie, saving her from a walker she doesn't hear coming, due to her deafness. Luke Luke seems to care a lot for Connie, seeing her as family. Judith Grimes Connie is at first fascinated by Judith, due to the fact that she is able to save her group from a herd of walkers on her own despite her age. Connie is also thankful to Judith for bringing them to Alexandria and playfully tries to talk with her in ASL, promising they can practice some day. Michonne Connie and Michonne at first have a somewhat rocky relationship, due to Michonne's distrust of newcomers. However, Michonne warms up to Connie and the others, deciding to take them to Hilltop to live. Siddiq Connie and Siddiq have a good relationship, with her trusting him with helping Yumiko. Tara Chambler Connie and her group initially had a slightly rocky relationship with Tara, due to her somewhat cold reception of them and Michonne, but having grown to trust Michonne and her friends, they were willing to follow Tara's rules. As with most newcomers, Tara was slightly distrustful of them at first, but was willing to give them a chance, since Michonne vouched for them. As of the end of "Omega", Tara seems to have accepted Connie and her group into Hilltop. Carol Peletier Connie and Carol have a good relationship. Connie showed happiness when Carol introduced herself using sign language. Daryl Dixon Daryl and Connie have a positive relationship. In "Bounty" they interacted for the first time, when Daryl saved Connie and lead her out of the corn field. When he found out about Henry going after Lydia, Connie decided to join him. Even though Daryl was against it initially, he let Connie go with him. In "Guardians", he and Connie followed the Whisperers and eventually led a herd of walkers to the Whisperer camp. The two worked together to protect Henry and Lydia in the following episodes with Aaron joking that Daryl has become a father through his relationship with Henry, Lydia and Connie. When Daryl leaves the Kingdom in "The Calm Before," he and Connie wish each other luck and Daryl leaves Dog in her care.}} Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" (No Lines) *"Who Are You Now?" *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" *"Omega" *"Bounty" *"Guardians" *"Chokepoint" *"Scars" *"The Calm Before" Season 10 TBA Trivia *Connie is the first named deaf character in the entire franchise. **Lauren Ridloff, the actress who portrays Connie, is deaf in real life. *Connie is one of six characters who know ASL, the others being her sister Kelly, who interprets for her, and their fellow group members, Magna, Yumiko, and Luke, as well as Carol Peletier. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:Magna's Group Category:TV Series Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters